Heart of Darkness II
by icewolf9
Summary: Sequel to Heart of Darkness. When Mariah receives a call late at night from a desperate Rhea, begging to see them, she and Ray are on high alert. Ray is so worried in fact, that he arranges for the old team to gather again. What will really happen once human and sacred spirits combine? Especially a spirit as powerful as the dark phoenix with Kai's... KaiOC RayMariah
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The phone was ringing. It hadn't stopped all night, and though she was exhausted – her active six month-old son was a huge drain on her energy, and her husband had his hands full running the village – she knew it had to be answered. Why else would the caller be so persistent?

She tried to ignore the phone, and rolled over in bed, squinting her eyes shut, trying to block out the noise. Finally it stopped, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She was just grateful her son hadn't woken up; it was well into the early hours of the morning, still pitch black outside, and she had barely slept all night.

The phone began to ring again, and she knew she could not put it off any longer. With a sigh, she sat up and pulled the sheets off her. Glancing to her son, who was sound asleep in his cot, his dark tuft of hair ruffled to the side, she got out of bed and walked out of the room and down the hall.

Rubbing her eyes with one hand, she stifled a yawn and answered the wall phone sleepily. "Hello?"

"Mariah?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"…"

"Hello? Helloooooo?" She shook her head to rid herself of any more sleep. "Who's there? Hello?"

There was a long pause, but even over the phone, Mariah's excellent hearing enabled her to hear the very light breathing at the other end of the line.

"Please…"

"I'm here, who's there? It's Mariah!"

"Can… can we… come see you and Ray and the others?"

"… Rhea?" Mariah finally recognised the hushed voice of the person on the other end of the line. "What's happened? Tell me what's wrong!"

"There's a flight leaving in four hours. May we? I'm so sorry… I wouldn't if there was another way… Kai… I don't know what to do…"

Mariah was now on full alert. What could have happened to warrant a call and a desperate plea to come into the middle of rural, mountainous China in the early hours? "Of course, it's no trouble. Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Thank you, thank you so much…" Click.

Loathe as she was to remain up, something was wrong. Time seemed of the essence, and she couldn't afford to wait any longer. Picking up the receiver again, she dialled a number, punching the buttons rapidly. "Pick up, pick up, pick up…"

"… Hello…. (snore)… this is…. Gary…."

"Gary wake up this minute! You have to get here now!" Mariah replied, her voice quick and sharp as ever. "It's an emergency."

"What's… uh… happening?" Gary replied, his voice thick with sleep.

"I need to go out and need someone to watch Darren. Get here as quickly as you can!"

She could hear Gary yawning, but he had always been dependable.

"There's leftover dumplings if you want," Mariah added, hoping the addition of food would hurry him to make a decision.

"Oh, really? Yeah, I'll be there. One…. One minute."

Nodding, Mariah put the phone back on the wall and breathed slowly.

Rushing back into her room, she slid open the wardrobe doors and threw on a light jacket over her nightdress, and pulled on her boots. She walked over to the side of the cot – the baby hadn't moved an inch – and she gave him a light kiss on his forehead, before heading back to the hallway and opening the front door.

Even in the low light, her keen eyes could already make out Gary's huge silhouette as he staggered up the path towards her home. "Thank goodness," she whispered, stepping out and racing down the street to meet him.

"Thank you so much. I won't be long. The sofa is yours till morning," she said, before darting past the bewildered man, racing into town with all the speed she could muster.

| . |

It didn't take her long to reach her destination – the large building in the village square: where the town held council. Ray and Lee would both be there, along with a handful of advisors, elders, and warriors.

Out of breath, she skipped up the stairs silently and opened the double doors leading in. The large room was dark, lit only by a fire at the back of the room – the villagers positioned round it on comfortable mats.

All heads turned to face her, though her entrance was swift and almost silent.

"Mariah?" Lee asked, getting up from where he sat, allowing the others to resume their discussion. Ray's eyes remained on her for a few moments, before he turned to listen to the discussion once again.

"Lee, I think something terrible has happened," she said, clasping her brother's arms as he embraced her in a hug. "I need to speak to you and Ray now," she said, stepping back and looking at him, pleadingly.

Lee hesitated a moment. It had been a long night for everyone, there was always trouble in the village or their territory, and there was no end of work for he, Ray, and the rest of the village folk. But Mariah rarely brought anything to them without reason, and he'd not seen her so nervous since before Darren's birth.

"All right, hold on a sec," Lee nodded, before heading past the fire and the other advisors until he came to Ray's side. He leaned over and whispered in their leader's ear.

Mariah waited patiently for a moment, before Ray nodded and stood up. 'Council dismissed, we'll resume tomorrow.'

Those present muttered and grumbled a little, but they were all tired, and most were glad they had finished. They all stood and bowed to Ray, or shook his hand, before slowly exiting the building.

Mariah was sure to lower her head slightly as they walked past – a sign of apology more than respect – and once they had all left, she sprinted across the vast room to Ray's side.

He embraced her in a hug, tenderer than Lee, before stepping back, "Mariah…"

"Something's wrong. Rhea and Kai are on their way here now," she explained, glancing from Ray to Lee. "I've never heard her this scared. I think something's happened to Kai," her voice trembled.

Lee and Ray exchanged a look. "After all this time… it's been five years," Ray said, eyes staring into the distance.

"You don't think…" Lee said.

Ray shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know what else it could be."

"Is it safe?" Mariah asked, thinking only of their son.

Ray exhaled, "I really don't know. But it might be worth bringing the old team back here."

"You don't think we'll be strong enough alone?" Mariah gasped.

"I don't want to take the risk. Lee, could you make the arrangements?" Ray asked.

Lee nodded, "leave it to me, Ray." With that, he raced out the door, leaving Ray and Mariah stood next to each other, the only noise coming from the crackle of the fire.

"Everything will be fine. But… you might want to get Galux primed, just in case," Ray said at length. "We best get home and get some sleep," he added, shaking his head.

"You'll need your rest, too," she said, as the two put out the fire and made their way out of the hall. "It's been so long since anyone had to dance with you and Driger."

"I'd hoped never to face him again," Ray admitted.

Mariah had nothing to say in response. It was going to be bad. That was the only reason Rhea had begged to come and visit. She shivered as she thought back to the cold stillness of Kai's gaze all those years ago. But, together, they had managed to overcome it. She hoped they would be able to rise to the occasion once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been nearly two days since Mariah received the panicked phone call in the early hours of the morning, and the relative lull of her village had been kicked up a gear in preparation for the new visitors. Summer was almost upon them, and the warm, balmy days were plentiful. Blue skies gazed overhead, and the rich mountains and lush forests basked in the sun.

Lee and Gary had been tasked with bringing Kai and Rhea to the village, and the four were due back any minute now.

"Everything set?" Ray asked as he pulled his gloves on tightly.

"Yep, just waiting on them now!" Kevin called back, dashing out of one of the buildings. "Just like your old dojo," he grinned, one fang poking over his lip.

Ray nodded, his bright amber eyes wary, despite the reassurance from his old teammate. He paused for a moment, before crouching forward slightly, and leaping straight up into the air, and onto the roof of the guest suite. From his vantage point, Ray had a perfectly clear view of most of the village, and the surrounding forest. His eyes were keen, the sharpest of anyone in the village, but he could not see movement beyond the villagers going about their daily business. He had not wanted to concern them too much, so simply explained to them that visitors, old friends, were coming to stay for a while. He was sure to leave out the worries he shared with Lee and Mariah.

The weather was still, there was hardly a breath of wind, and Ray turned his attention to the trees. Vast and thick, they were a maze to outsiders, but provided excellent natural protection. Ray inhaled slowly, allowing his gaze to go blank, though he continued to face towards the trees. "My eyes…" he whispered, as his vision blurred and suddenly trees raced past him on either side.

Though his line of sight was more focused, he no longer had much of a peripheral vision, the colours were bright and vivid. The speed of his movement was dizzying, but Ray had grown used to the feeling, and had long since lost the nausea which came with it.

The trees veered away as he came to a stop atop a cliff edge. Dust rose from underfoot, the earth disturbed by the suddenness of the stop, but Ray focussed on the tiger's vision as he peered deep into the valley below. He felt the rumble of the beast as he drew breath to snarl.

Below, quite clearly, Ray could see what Driger could see – Gary leading Kai and Rhea along the rushing river through the valley, and towards the higher lands where the village rested. Driger and Ray looked up and down the length of the valley, along the river, to the trees which dotted the sheer cliffs, but there was no sight or sound of Lee.

"Ray! See anything?"

Ray blinked and shook his head as he returned to the rooftop, and brought his thoughts back with him. He looked down to see Mariah stood looking up at him, Darren grasping onto her calf and watching him with bright yellow eyes. He smiled back at the two, before leaping back to ground level.

"They're on their way," he answered.

"Why the hesitation?" Mariah asked, picking up on his concern without him having to say a word.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Lee's not with them," he said, knowing there was no point to disagree with her.

Mariah bent down to pick up Darren, who immediately began to play with her face and hair. Ignoring his pushes and poking, Mariah turned back to Ray. "No, probably nothing. He's either way ahead or way behind. He has Galeon with him, so we'll hear if there's anything the matter."

"And Galux?" Ray asked, combing his son's hair with his fingers.

"On patrol, just like you wanted," Mariah grinned. Now they had a plan, her earlier concerns had definitely lessened, and she felt more like her usual, bubbly self again. Her priority was ensuring Ray did not get too worried.

The leader of the White Tigers nodded. Everything was in place and on time. Lee was probably doing fine, and nothing had gone wrong. Why was he so restless?

He decided to ignore it for the moment. The village, and he, was stronger than ever. Tyson and Max were on their way too, and would arrive in a few days. Surely he could keep Kai at bay, until then, if things turned?

Mariah headed down the path into the village, Darren held at her hip. "You underestimate yourself far too much, you know," she winked at him, before picking up the pace.

Ray watched her walk off, and though he smiled in response, it faded once her back was turned again. "Yeah… maybe…"

| . |

Ray's anxieties about Kai were unfounded, it turned out. His concerns about Lee were less so. Ray, Mariah, Kevin and Gary hosted Kai and Rhea for dinner that evening. Kai and Rhea were much as he remembered – it had been almost a year and a half since they had last been together – but he was beginning to feel the burden of leadership in Lee's absence.

"We saw Driger at the top of the valley cliff on the way here," Kai said, bringing Ray out of his thoughts. "But not you?" The old Blade Shark leader and Bladebreaker captain had hardly touched his food, but sipped at his tea happily enough.

"You've mastered it now?" Rhea piped in, eyes excited and a smile dancing on her lips.

Mariah smiled back and nodded, "yeah we have. It was in very early development when you guys were last here. But over a year or so, we've all managed it – even Kevin!"

"Hey!" Kevin countered, throwing a rice ball across the table at her.

Mariah masterfully dodged out of the way, and retaliated by sticking out her tongue. "Why don't you make yourself useful, Kevin, and clear the table instead of throwing food!"

Kevin huffed, but obeyed, and got to his feet, taking plates and bowls with him into the next room.

"Do… you think it's something you could teach us?" Rhea asked, glancing at Kai as she spoke. "I mean… none of us have bladed since, well, since I can't recall. But to be able to split the spirit from the chip, to be able to bond with it… that is incredible."

Ray and Mariah shared a glance, and Kai, who had finished eating, was sat with his arms folded and eyes closed.

"Well I don't see why not," Ray answered carefully. "You have the bit chips with you?"

Rhea nodded, "yes, we brought them. It would help so much. Kai?"

The slate-haired man sighed deeply, and opened his deep crimson eyes at the mention of his name. He brought his cup of green tea to his lips and drank deeply for a moment, considering his reply, "I think it's time." He was trembling slightly, but going to great lengths to keep it to a minimum.

"Mariah, why don't you get Darren to sleep? I'll take Kai and Rhea out to the courtyard. We need to know what we're dealing with," Ray said, candid with his words, for once.

Rhea and Mariah both got to their feet, while Gary and Ray kept their eyes on Kai, who remained motionless.

"Let's go!" Rhea broke the sudden tension, brushing a hand across Kai's shoulders as she made her way to the door.

At her touch, he nodded, and stood up tenderly, before following her out. His breathing was already ragged, and the trembling was getting worse.

"He's burning up, look," Mariah whispered, coming to Ray's side. "He's really not well…"

"I know. Get Darren inside. Gary, would you mind covering me?" Ray asked of his teammate.

Gary, who towered at just over seven foot tall, murmured his agreement, "no problem."

Ray smiled, grateful at least that he had eaten and wouldn't be distracted if it came to fighting. Other than Lee, there was no-one else Ray preferred to have at his back.

Ray put his nerves down to his last official match with Kai – that had taken everything he had and more, and he still lost. Now, Kai had an incredible advantage; the reason Rhea had begged desperately to come and see them, the reason they wanted to learn how to split their spirit beasts and bond with them. There was a sickness hanging upon Kai that caused him incredible weakness, yet gave him strength enough only the whole team had a hope of a chance of defeating it.

Gary was more simple. He did not care about who or what his opponent brought – he knew only that he would defend Ray with his life. Little else mattered. He had no apprehension as he entered the courtyard after Ray and the others, and instead cracked his knuckles, yawning widely and bearing his fangs to the bright moon above.

"Rhea, you might want to step back," Ray said, giving her a stern look, as he then focussed his attention on Kai.

Though she had wanted to argue, something in the neko-jin's gaze made Rhea pause. She shimmied back to the edge of the courtyard, her heart torn as Kai faced Ray and Gary. All hospitableness seemed to have left them, and Kai was now under the influence of fire, as she had grown to fear. Was the man she loved no more? Was he only a vessel? A pawn to the will of the bird of legend?

But then, she knew he had been fighting it all this time. Kai, strong as he was, was not able to fight forever. He never let her see him when he lost control, when the phoenix completely took over and burned everything. They cared too much for each other to let it ruin things… but Rhea could not let it continue. She could see him weakening once again, and she was terrified she would lose him for good. She had come so very close to losing him before, and she had hoped they had put it behind them… but now, Kai was almost at breaking point. There was too much power.

She felt awful that she was not strong enough to help him, that she had burdened their friends with this task… she was a fighter as much as they, but here, in this remote corner of the world, she believed Ray and Mariah had the answer. Rhea could only hope no-one got hurt, and they would understand that she had no other choice but to come here.

The roar of a tiger snapped her out of her worried thoughts, and she gasped as the immense white tiger stood aside Ray, towering eight feet tall and nearly twenty feet long, glowing greenish-white, and lighting the darkness like nothing she'd ever seen.

Rhea brought an arm to shield her eyes from the sheer brightness of it – pushing away the darkness and almost purifying the air.

"Come on, Kai!" Ray called, egging Kai to relax and trust that he was in safe company. He stood tall, arms folded, but every sense on alert. He watched Kai through Driger's eyes as much as his own, and what the tiger saw scared him. Within and above Kai was a perpetual struggle – Black Dranzer still lived within him and was very close to taking over. The spirit creature was larger than Driger, fiercer, faster, stronger. Even with every spirit fighting alongside him, Driger was unsure of victory. The tiger relied on Ray's steely resolve and determination to keep him focussed. The bond they shared was as strong now as it ever had been, with an unbreakable trust.

Ray's pupils contracted, further narrowing his focus, the only sign of his tension.

Sensing Ray's thoughts, Gary, too, summoned Galzy from within the forest – its inherent red hue colouring Driger's light, but in no way diminishing it. The huge bear roared and stomped the ground, shaking the buildings around them.

With both Driger and Galzy in front of him, Kai regained a little control in Black Dranzer's hesitation. It had never experienced fear, but the sudden uncertainty lessened its hold on Kai long enough to loser a little power.

"Guys, I… I don't know if I can… hold it…" Kai whispered, dropping to one knee, sweat running down his arms as he burned within.

"Let us help you, Kai…" Rhea called, stepping out towards Ray and Driger.

"Rhea," Ray said, never taking his eyes off Kai. "I said to keep back. You should go inside, keep safe."

"Rhea! This way!" Mariah called, waving at the black haired girl from an upstairs window.

Rhea looked up at her, and waved back. She took one final glance at Kai, watching as the dark red phoenix seemed to rise from his body, before racing back inside. The roar of Driger carried her feet swiftly inside and upstairs, as once again the world outside turned dark.


End file.
